


New Man

by bromanceorromance



Series: divide [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: "I don't wanna know about your new man.Cause if it was meant to beYou wouldn't be calling me up trying to ****"





	New Man

"Is that Potter again?" Blaise asks.  

Draco looks up from the parchment in front of him with a sigh. "He doesn't seem to realize that when we broke up that we _broke up_." 

Blaise chuckles. 

"He won't bloody stop writing me about _everything_. Especially his precious _Ginny_." Draco growls in frustration, waving the owl away. 

"I didn't see what you saw in the man, honestly. Precious bloody savior." Blaise scowls in disgust. "We should go out tonight. You need to get laid." 

Draco nods. "That new bar in Knockturn Alley?" 

 

\--- 

 

"Draco?" 

Draco turns to the familiar voice with a sigh. "Potter, what are you doing here?" 

Harry smiles up at him. "Same as you, I imagine." 

Draco smirks. "Came to get laid? Little Weaslette won't fuck you up the arse like you like?" 

Harry's face drops. "She's fine. We're fine." 

" _Fine."_ Draco scowls. "What a ringing endorsement for your lover." 

"She's not just my lover. And she's great. She's – she's sweet. And it's easy being with her. Everything's just – simple." 

"I don't particularly care to hear about you and Weaslette." 

"Don't – don't call her that, Draco." 

"I think you lost the right to call me Draco when you dumped me for the Weaslette." Draco can't help the little thrill at the hurt that crosses Harry's face. 

"Fine. I'll just – go." 

 

\--- 

 

"Draco, when are you going to settle down?" Lucius asks. "You need to think about your future. This family's future. You're my only heir and you're responsible for continuing the Malfoy line." 

"Yes, Father." Draco keeps his eyes on his plate. 

"There are several suitable matches for you - " 

"I'll marry who I like, Father. I'm only nineteen." 

"And many of your classmates are settling down. I heard just the other day that the little Weasley girl is marrying - " 

Draco is up and out of the room in an instant. He barely makes it to his bathroom before losing his lunch. His mother appears at the door, concern etching her features.  

"Draco, what in the world?" 

Draco chokes back a sob. He's angry and frustrated and _Harry hadn't told him_.  

 

\--- 

 

"I got your letter," Harry offers as explanation. 

Draco glares at him. "And you felt the need to show up at my home?" 

"You've apparently gotten some bad information." Harry tries to meet his eyes as Draco steadfastly looks anywhere but those green eyes. "Ginny and I aren't engaged. The blood Prophet just got their claws into a - " 

"Potter, it's none of my business. Regardless of whether you are engaged, we are no longer together. I can't handle you're incessant letters and random visits. _We're not together anymore_."Draco gets right into this face as he enunciates every word. "You chose to be with her. You may miss me, but I'm sure Weaslette wouldn't appreciate knowing that her boyfriend was constantly in touch with his ex." 

"She doesn't know you're my ex." Harry's pupils are widening, just a rim of green around the edges. He licks his lips. Draco's eyes dart down to catch the movement.  

"That's irrelevant. If you were so in love with her, you wouldn’t be here, Harry." 

They stare at each other for a few tense moments. 

"You're right," Harry finally whispers. He leans forward and presses his lips to Draco's. 

Draco responds to the familiar mouth without thinking.  

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Ed Sheeran song. :)


End file.
